


RFA: The Pocky Game

by AzenaKira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: MC plays the pocky game with most of the characters in the game. Multiple endings.*Original chapters will be written with female MC, but chapters will be added with male MC.**Christmas, Valentine's, April Fools DLC endings added to Index





	1. Introduction

This is the introduction to the MC playing the pocky game with the characters and the overall chapter index. Please refer to this if you're looking for specific "endings" and characters.

  **Updates:**

 **3.3.17** ~ For the time being, I'm going to take out the chapters with the girl and non-main romance characters. They will be added back in at a later date and this chapter will be updated to reflect the new chapter numbers once I get them all organized. I apologize to those that were looking forward to them. They WILL get done, but not in the promised order.  
 **4.21.17** ~ Added DLC Chapters to the index for Valentine's, April Fools, and Requests. Back chapters will be added for the next few weeks until caught up with the release schedule.

 **IMPORTANT 1:** This fic will be updated every  **Wednesday** with a new chapter (at minimum) until completed.  
**IMPORTANT 2:** This fic will be updated every  **Saturday** with chapter  order. If you do not read the fic on Wednesday at chapter release, then you might miss a chapter because of fic restructuring that will take place on Saturday's. Please use the index and this chapter to navigate to the correct chapters you wish to read. Do not use links from emails unless reading on a weekday.

 **Rules:**  
\- Each chapter consists of a specific ending. These endings are based on certain points in the game, mostly when you or the characters end up in the same location.  
\- These chapters are labeled as followed: Character (Ending)  
\- The male MC versions will be different.  
\- There will be 3 endings per character, plus "Christmas DLC" endings.  
\- I may write some of the MCs differently throughout, some will be submissive, while some will be outgoing. This depends on the character and the direction of the chapter.  
\- The "Chapter Index" might be off for a while depending on how I release the characters. I will go back as new chapters are added and edit the chapter numbers according to this chapter guide.  
\- If you want to request certain characters or scenarios, feel free to post in the comments.  
\- **You may request characters that are already on the list.** I may be willing to write multiple specific endings for each character depending on how popular this gets.  
\- I am willing to do threesome pairings if requested  
\- I am willing to pair RFA characters with each other and apply multiple endings if requested.

 **Female MC Chapter Index**  
2\. Zen (Normal)  
3\. Jaehee (Normal)  
4\. Yoosung (Normal)  
5\. Jumin (Normal)  
6\. 707 (Normal)  
~~7\. Echo Girl (Normal)~~  
~~8\. Sarah Choi (Normal)~~  
~~9\. V (Normal)~~  
~~10\. Saeran (Normal)~~  
~~11\. Rika (Normal)~~  
12\. Zen (Bad) ~ release date: 3/8/17  
13\. Jaehee (Bad)  ~ release date: 3/15/17  
14\. Yoosung (Bad) ~ release date: 3/22/17  
15\. Jumin (Bad) ~ release date: 3/29/17  
16\. 707 (Bad) ~ release date: 4/5/17  
~~17\. Echo Girl (Bad)~~  
~~18\. Sarah Choi (Bad)~~  
~~19\. V (Bad)~~  
~~20\. Saeran (Bad)~~  
~~21\. Rika (Bad)~~  
22\. Zen (Good) ~ release date: 4/12/17  
23\. Jaehee (Good) ~ release date: 4/19/17  
24\. Yoosung (Good) ~ release date: 4 26/17  
25\. Jumin (Good) ~ release date: 5/3/17  
26\. 707 (Good) ~ release date: 5/10/17  
~~27\. Echo Girl (Good)~~  
~~28\. Sarah Choi (Good)~~  
~~29\. V (Good)~~  
~~30\. Saeran (Good)~~  
~~31\. Rika (Good)~~  
~~32\. Vanderwood (Normal)~~  
~~33\. Vanderwood (Bad)~~  
~~34\. Vanderwood (Good)~~

 **Male MC Chapter Index:**  
35\. Zen (Normal)  
36\. Jaehee (Normal)  
37\. Yoosung (Normal)  
38\. Jumin (Normal)  
39\. 707 (Normal)  
~~40\. Echo Girl (Normal)~~  
~~41\. Sarah Choi (Normal)~~  
~~42\. V (Normal)~~  
~~43\. Saeran (Normal)~~  
~~44\. Rika (Normal)~~  
45\. Zen (Bad)  
46\. Jaehee (Bad)  
47\. Yoosung (Bad)  
48\. Jumin (Bad)  
49\. 707 (Bad)  
~~50\. Echo Girl (Bad)~~  
~~51\. Sarah Choi (Bad)~~  
~~52\. V (Bad)~~  
~~53\. Saeran (Bad)~~  
~~54\. Rika (Bad)~~  
~~55\. Zen (Good)~~  
56\. Jaehee (Good)  
57\. Yoosung (Good)  
58\. Jumin (Good)  
59\. 707 (Good)  
~~60\. Echo Girl (Good)~~  
~~61\. Sarah Choi (Good)~~  
~~62\. V (Good)~~  
~~63\. Saeran (Good)~~  
~~64\. Rika (Good)~~  
~~65\. Vanderwood (Normal)~~  
~~66\. Vanderwood (Bad)~~  
~~67\. Vanderwood (Good)~~

 **Female MC Christmas DLC Chapter Index:**  
68\. Zen  
69\. Jaehee  
70\. Yoosung  
71\. Jumin  
72\. 707  
~~73\. Echo Girl~~  
~~74\. Sarah Choi~~  
~~75\. V~~  
76\. Saeran  
~~77\. Rika~~  
~~78\. Vanderwood~~

 **Male MC Christmas DLC Chapter Index:**  
79\. Zen  
80\. Jaehee  
81\. Yoosung  
82\. Jumin  
83\. 707  
~~84\. Echo Girl~~  
~~85\. Sarah Choi~~  
~~86\. V~~  
87\. Saeran  
~~88\. Rika~~  
~~89\. Vanderwood~~

 **Female MC Valentine's DLC Chapter Index:  
** 90\. Zen  
91\. Jaehee  
92\. Yoosung  
93\. Jumin  
94\. 707  
 ~~95\. Echo Girl~~  
 ~~96\. Sarah Choi~~  
 ~~97\. V~~  
98\. Saeran  
 ~~99\. Rika~~  
 ~~100\. Vanderwood~~

**Male MC Valentine's DLC Chapter Index:**

101\. Zen  
102\. Jaehee  
103\. Yoosung  
104\. Jumin  
105\. 707  
 ~~106\. Echo Girl~~  
 ~~107\. Sarah Choi~~  
 ~~108\. V~~  
109\. Saeran  
 ~~110\. Rika~~  
 ~~111\. Vanderwood~~

 **Female MC April Fool's DLC Chapter Index:**  
TBA

 **Male MC April Fool's DLC Chapter Index:**  
TBA

**Requests:**

Request: Celestral - Twins x MC  
Request: ValkyriesHymn - Jaehee x Zen  
Request: ValkyriesHymn - Jaehee x Jumin  
Request: Honigwolf - MC x V fluff


	2. Zen (Normal - FMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen x F_MC - Normal Ending

Zen let out a soft sigh as he was walking home from the gym. He had decided he would keep his personal and professional lives separate, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about her all the time. He hadn’t gotten to see her in nearly two weeks because of how busy his job was. They mostly had to schedule times and days to meet lately. She couldn’t just show up at his house because lately he had fans hanging around. He didn’t want them to get the wrong idea or to possibly lose fans or ruin his career over a relationship.

Zen made it back to his place and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door, thankful that there were no fans around today. He shut and locked the door behind him, letting out an exhausted sigh as he shrugged his coat off. He went to hang it up and paused, blinking a few times noticing her jacket, “... MC?”

Zen hung his jacket and glanced around. There was also a bag of fresh groceries. He frowned slightly. She must have been trying to surprise him with dinner. He walked over and started going through the bags. It looked like she was planning on making curry. He reached into the bottom of the bag and blinked, pulling out a small box of Pocky. He glanced over the box briefly, before grinning slightly. She wanted a surprise, huh?

MC walked out of Zen’s bathroom, wearing just one of his long dress shirts and drying her hair with a towel. She blinked a couple times and blushed a little, noticing her boyfriend, “Zen! I’m so sorry, I wanted to surprise you! I know I wasn’t supposed to come over tonight.”

Zen smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, “It’s alright MC. You look lovely, babe. What’s with the treat?” He held up the box of Pocky.

MC walked over and smiled at him, “I wanted to play a game after dinner.”

“A game? How about we play right now? I’m highly competitive you know,” Zen boasted with a sly grin, “I don’t lose.”

MC grinned slightly back, taking the box from him, “It’s called the Pocky Game.” She ripped the box open and retrieved a stick, “Do you know how to play?”

Zen blinked, “I heard of it when I was little, but I’ve never actually played it.”

MC smiled, “I put this in my mouth, and whoever eats the most of the stick wins. That’s the only rule.”

Zen smiled, “I see. Alright.” He took the stick from her hand and placed it between her lips gently, “Ready, my love? Close your eyes.”

MC nodded slightly and did so, positioning the stick between her teeth. She felt a slight tug and moved to bite the treat, but to her surprise, it was pulled from her mouth, “Zen what?” She opened her eyes just as Zen’s lips met hers and he held the stick between his fingers like a cigarette. MC blushed a bit but kissed him back. When Zen broke the kiss he moved in for another one, running his free hand up the side of her neck, fingers lightly tracing her skin.

Zen broke the kiss smiling slightly, “Sorry babe. You’re a sweeter treat than chocolate. It’s probably not good for me anyways.”

MC laughed softly and smiled, “I love you, Zen.”

Zen smiled, “I love you too, MC.” He leaned in and softly kissed her again while setting the Pocky down on the counter and pulling her closer.


	3. Jaehee (Normal - FMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee and MC celebrate hitting the black numbers in their business adventure.

Jaehee sighed from the back room of their shop, running a hand through her hair as she attempted the final bits of the months finances. She heard the door open, but didn’t glance forward, intent of finishing the math without any diversions.

MC walked over and sat on the desk next to her, opening a box of Pocky. MC glanced down at the paper, pulling her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in Jaehee’s way, “We’re really close to starting a profit.”

“Indeed.” Jaehee smiled up at her coworker, “I think by next month we’ll start to see numbers in the black. It didn’t take as long as I thought.”

MC smiled, “We should celebrate.”

“What did you have in mind?” Jaehee responded with as she took off her glasses - wearing them was a habit from her time as Jumin’s secretary. Especially when she was doing paperwork.

MC held the box of Pocky out towards the brunette with a slight grin.

Jaehee blinked a couple times, hesitantly taking a stick and glancing up at her friend, “You’re not insisting…?”

“We don’t have to play if you don’t want to.” MC rolled her eyes as she took her own stick and set in her mouth.

Suddenly Jaehee was on her feet, biting the other end. They both blushed a little, but continued biting towards each others mouths. When the remaining stick came close, Jaehee suddenly broke it with her teeth - getting the larger portion of the stick and grinning slightly as she chewed it.

MC frowned playfully, “No fair!”

“There’s no rules remember? And I’m highly competitive.” Jaehee said with a victorious grin as she crossed her arms.

MC’s eye twitched slightly as she grabbed the box, “Go again. I refuse to lose.”

Jaehee chuckled softly, “Very well, MC.”


	4. Yoosung (Normal - FMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung ragequits and MC cheers him up with another game.

MC sat on Yoosung’s bed, fiddling with a box of Pocky as he was gaming away with his headphones on. Truth is, he didn’t even notice her walk in. That made the situation better. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on the mattress, setting the Pocky box in her lap and watching him game. He was actually pretty good at it.

However, this particular night, his team was losing. And bad. She jumped a little when he swore at the game, clearly upset to be losing. As the screen reached a game over screen, he took his headphones off and threw them on the desk with a huff and ran his hands through his hair.

MC chuckled softly, “Ragequit?”

Yoosung jumped a little and spun around in his chair, eyes widening seeing her, “I-I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I wanted to surprise you. Wanna play a game?”

Yoosung raised an eyebrow, “What kind of game?”

MC took a piece of Pocky out of the box and placed it between her lips, waiving it a little in his direction.

Yoosung blushed a little and crossed his arms looking away. Even though he kissed you openly at the party, he was still pretty shy to affection and physical contact in general. After a moment he glanced back at her, debating.

MC winked at him and Yoosung blushed a bit more. He hesitated for another few moments before putting his hands on the arms of his chair and pushing himself off, walking towards MC. He locked eyes briefly before biting the other end of the stick.

They both slowly look bites, him winning as his lips met hers in a soft kiss and MC hummed softly as his lips pressed against hers. They both chewed and swallowed their treat as Yoosung leaned in, kissing her again, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. He followed, not breaking the kiss, straddling her waist.

MC grinned slightly into the kiss and lightly ran her hands up his shirt and along his sides. Yoosung shivered slightly, breaking the kiss momentarily before kissing her again softly. MC grinned a bit more and tickled his sides, causing him to yelp and roll off her, laughing.

Yoosung chuckled a little and grabbed at his sides, smiling at her, “Unfair.”

MC laughed as well, “You’re cute, Yoosung.”

He smiled slightly and leaned his head on her shoulder, “I like that game. We should play more often.”

MC blinked a couple times and glanced down at him. He was blushing into her shoulder. She smiled in return, “I agree.”


	5. Jumin (Normal - FMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is working late at the office. MC surprises him with some wine and chocolate.

Jumin was sitting at his desk in his office while going through a mountain of paperwork. He let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. It was pretty late at night - maybe around 11pm. He stood up, pushing his chair back and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it onto a nearby sofa. He loosened his tie and rolled his shoulders before running a hand through his hair again.

He didn’t even hear the door behind him open slowly, but he did hear MC’s shoes as she slowly approached. He glanced at her over his shoulder, “You’re still here? I thought you would’ve gone home by now.”

She smiled, pulling out a bottle of his favorite wine from behind her back, “I thought you could use some company tonight.”

Jumin blinked a few times before chuckling softly and opening a drawer, removing two glasses, “You know me too well.”

“I have a request as well, if that’s alright.” MC said as she placed the bottle on the desk and sat on the corner of it, facing Jumin.

Jumin didn’t glance at her. He picked up the bottle and began pouring some of it into the glasses, “Very well.”

MC pulled out a box of Pocky, already opened and smiled warmly at him, “Play a game with me?”

Jumin glanced at the box and blinked a couple times, “... What  **are** those?”

“It’s chocolate. Like a snack. The goal is to eat more of the piece than the other person.” She stated calmly as she pulled a piece out of the box.

Jumin took the piece from her fingers as he set down the bottle of wine, “I’m assuming there’s more to it than that?”

MC motioned to his lips and winked at him.

Jumin blushed slightly, “... Very well.”

The business man placed the piece between his lips and put his hands on either side of MC, resting on the desk. She blushed a little as he locked eyes, not even blinking, and leaned in.

MC’s face flushed more as she bit the other end, Jumin still not breaking eye contact. As they bit towards each other, he still didn’t look away. MC got flustered and broke the piece, winning and burying her head into his shoulder.

Jumin blinked down at her, “Did I do it wrong?”

MC tried to slow her heartbeat as she leaned back and looked at him, “You can be intimidating sometimes. You did it perfectly.”

Jumin blinked a couple times before smiling slightly before leaning in and kissing her softly. MC reached up and lightly grabbed his tie, pulling him closer into the kiss.

Jumin broke the kiss a few seconds later with a slight grin on his face, “I’m glad you approve.”

MC grinned back, “Shall we enjoy this wine and play again?”

“If it means I get to kiss you more, I’m always willing to play.”


	6. 707 (Normal - FMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is staying at the apartment. He catches on a bit too quick when MC brings up the Pocky Game. Good thing she has a backup plan.

Seven let out a loud sigh as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. He had been staying in Rika’s house, looking after MC. Well. Trying to avoid her. She was adorable, and she kept coming up with ways to try to get him to be closer to her. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was falling for her hard. How could someone like her like someone like him?

He set his glasses down and took off his headphones before running a hand through his hair. He stood up and stretched with a yawn as his shirt rode up a little.

At some point during the day, MC had went out shopping. He argued against it, but she said she’d be back soon. He didn’t realize until after the fact that she had taken his sweatshirt with her.

He groaned in frustration as he paced around the room, waiting for her to come back. Suddenly the door opened and he paused, glancing over and locking eyes with her. His face flushed slightly, “Where have you been? It’s been 2  **hours** .”

MC blushed a little and glanced down, holding a bag in front of her, “I wanted to surprise you with something.”

Seven frowned at the thought that she was thinking about him in a time like this, “I don’t need anything.”

“It’s a game. You love game’s right?” She smiled slightly at him.

Seven blushed a little and glanced away, “... What kind of game?” He glanced back as she pulled out a box of pocky and his face flushed bright red, “N-No! MC! Absolutely  **not** .”

MC chuckled softly, “Why not? Are you still mad at me?”

Seven’s face flushed more and he turned around, crossing his arms. He heard MC russel with the bag and pull out something else. He blinked and glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly.

MC held up a bag of his favorite chips, “What about this then?”

Seven covered his mouth, his face still red as MC opened the bag and placed the tip of a chip between her lips and shut her eyes.

Seven swallowed. Hesitantly he walked over and closed his eyes as he bit the other end of the chip. They bit towards each other and he heard the plastic bag hit the floor as his lips lightly brushed against hers. He parted slightly before leaning in and kissing her with a bit more feeling, resting his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Seven took a step forward he heard a crunch and he broke the kiss blinking and glanced down. He felt his heart break as he saw they had spilled all the chips, “Nooooo.”

MC chuckled softly as Seven buried his head into his shoulder, “It’s okay.”

He blinked and pulled back a little, glancing at her through teary eyes.

MC winked at him and pointed to the bags of groceries that were still outside, “I got more.”


	7. Zen (Bad - FMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC share a hot Dom/Sub moment with a chocolate treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be Chapter 12 when the previous chapters are released. Please bookmark accordingly.

Zen let out a soft moan as he felt MC trace a chocolate pocky stick across his chest, “M-MC…”

“Shhhh.” She tigthened his blindfold a bit and ground her hips against his, causing another moan, “MC wants to play~”

Zen bit back another moan and fought the urge to arch his hips as her bare heat ground against his boxers.

MC rolled up the sleeves of the plain white dress shirt she was half heartedly wearing. She undid the only remaining button that was holding it together and traced the pocky across Zen’s nipples.

MC let out a small moan as she felt Zen’s member twitch between her legs, “Someone’s feisty today?” She ate the pocky stick as it was beginning to melt and she was spreading chocolate over Zen’s abs.

“Y-You’re teasing today is-AH!” Zen arched his back slightly as he felt MC’s lips claim his left nipple and her breasts lightly brush against his chest, “MC…”

Zen let out another moan as MC bit down roughly before pulling back, “I didn’t give you permission to talk, sweet Zen~”

MC ran her hands over Zen’s chest, occasionally playing with his nipples. She grinned slightly as she felt him twitching beneath her and rubbed her hips against him. She could tell he was holding back moans.

She leaned over slightly and grabbed another piece of pocky from the box near her, “We’re going to play a game, okay Zen~?” Zen nodded in approval, “Good. Open your mouth.”

He felt a stick run across his bottom lip. He took the hint and bit down just enough so it wouldn’t fall.

Zen’s face flushed slightly as MC chuckled softly, “Good~. A quick learner. You’re turning me on. Now here’s the one rule.” Zen listened carefully and almost came as MC whispered in his ear, “Don’t drop the stick. Got it, Zen?”

Zen nodded slightly as he felt his heartbeat picking up. He let out a muffled moan as MC started rocking her hips against his boxer clad member. What he wouldn’t give to have that skin to skin right now. She was intent on getting him off like this, he was sure of it.

MC leaned down, nipping at Zen’s ears as her breasts ran across his chest. He moaned a bit louder this time as her hips kept moving. God. He was gonna make her-

MC moaned as she felt him climax in his boxers, the hot wet feeling making her reach her conclusion as well. Zen moaned her name as he came, wishing he could grab her tight, but knowing she would argue.

As their breathing returned to normal, MC removed the blindfold. Zen blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the light and he laid there panting, staring at his beautiful girl. But he blinked, realizing MC was frowning. Did he finish too soon?

MC sighed loudly, “Bad boy Zen… You dropped the stick.”

Shit.

“Looks like we have to go again.” MC grinned as she pulled another stick out of the box and ran the chocolate against her lips.

Zen could feel himself starting to become hard under her again as his breathing started to pick back up, “Y-Yes, MC. Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
